Idea Wiki's Godzilla Universe
A series of films based on the Godzilla franchise made by any user on Idea Wiki. Rules #All users will have their names at Heading 2 to place their ideas. #Original characters are including. #No profanity comments. #Crossovers are allowed. '35Baragon' ''Godzilla and Big Hero 6: Giant Monsters Attack San Fransokyo 'Iago PUC' 'Sonic/Godzilla: Dawn of the Beasts' A crossover between the Godzilla franchise and the Cinematic Universe of ''James Cameron's Sonic. In the film, Godzilla teams up with Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat Metal Godzilla (a merging between Metal Sonic and SpaceGodzilla) and stop him from destroying their both worlds. TheSpinoRex Phase 1 Godzilla In the search for an underwater temple, Gojira is discovered. It is then revealed that the mission's purpose was to kill godzilla. A weapon called the oxygen destroyer is developed. After a dragon titan called the Hydra is awakened, Godzilla surfaces for the first time in thousands of years. Godzilla battles the hydra in the sea, and it grows seven more heads after one is ripped off. when a nuclear strike hits the creatures, Godzilla mutates and the hydra loses all of its heads, resulting in it ending up with seventy heads. Another is ripped off, finishing the head count at seventy-seven. the two creatures fight in tokyo bay. Godzilla gets hit by the oxygen destroyer, but is not in the water when it attaches. Godzilla uses his atomic breath to vaporise the hydra's middle head, resulting in all other heads falling off. Only three grow back. Godzilla kills the Hydra by melting it with electricity-powered atomic breath and then throwing the oxygen destroyer into the water than it is standing in.Godzilla walks away and returns to the sea. Rodan Tokyo is still in ruin. Insects called Meganulons start ravaging people's homes in Kumamoto, Japan. A giant egg is found underground, it hatches, and starts to eat the Meganulon. The baby Rodan is killed. Suddenly, the volcano Mount Aso starts to erupt. Two gigantic adult rodans come out. They find the dead body of their offspring, and start destroying the city of Aso. The city is left in anarchy, with molten rock and lava covering the landscape, giving the environment a hellish look. A nuclear strike is launched. One Rodan manages to escape, while the other is left crippled, dying of radiation poisoning. The other Rodan joins its mate, and they both die next to their nest. A post-credits scene shows another Rodan hatching from an egg. Mothra An expedition to Sollgell Island leads to the discovery of a titan ecosystem. It consists of Kong, Skullcrawlers, Mothra, Kamoebas, Ganimes, Ebirah, Gezora, Anguirus, Baragon, Kumonga and Kamacuras. When a rogue monster (Titanosaurus) threatens to destroy the island and all of its inhabitants, the military has to cooperate with the new Godzilla to take it down. This leads to the discovery that Godzillasaurus are protectors of earth. Cave paintings show that after 10,000 years, the Godzillasaurus start glowing. In a few months, the Godzillasaurus has to swim into the earth's molten core to prevent a mass-extinction. This is because they, as a species, eventually absorb too much radiation, and explode because of the fact. This process can be hastened by prolonged exposure to radiation or very high temperatures. They also learn that a Godzillasaurus that protected the earth 65 million years ago failed to swim into the earth in time, possible due to battling another titan, which led to the extinction of all dinosaurs. the end-credits scene shows the bones of Godzilla. Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla: Preservation The military ignores the information of the people who survived Sollgell island, and builds a super-weapon to kill Godzilla. It it built from the bones of the original godzilla. The survivors of Sollgell island warn the Japanese government that kaiju will return to Japan because they used the original Godzilla's bones in Kiryu's design. If they return the bones to the bottom of the sea, they declare Mothra would gladly take Kiryu's place in defending Japan, but if they do not, Mothra will declare war on humanity. Soon enough, Kamoebas, a giant mata mata turtle, is found washed ashore on a Japanese beach. It is determined by the wounds on Kamoebas' neck that a kaiju killed it. Kiryu and Mothra fight, but Kiryu seems to have the upper hand. Godzilla manages to even the odds, but Kiryu still manages to knock both it and Mothra out. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, two twin Mothra larvae hatch from Mothra's egg, and rush to help their mother. As Godzilla rests underwater again, the larvae try to hold Kiryu off, but Mothra sacrifices herself by flying in the way of Kiryu's Maser Blast breath, saving the larvae. Just in time, The humans wake Godzilla, who destroys Kiryu's chest by slamming into him, causing Kiryu to topple over. The larvae begin to bind Kiryu up in silk. Godzilla gets tired of waiting and crushes the machine's neck with his foot. He throws the remaining metal into the sea. A post-credits scene shows the remains of Kiryu. Godzilla: Project Ascension The military rediscovers the remains of Kiryu, and build Kiryu Black. It is Kiryu but with a stealthier, thinner build, a darker paint job and a bigger arsenal. Godzilla eventually manages to destroy Kiryu Black, after many days of battling the mecha. A raging fire caused by the brawling monsters destroys half of Tokyo. The military wants to drop a nuclear bomb even more powerful than castle bravo on Godzilla, but ceases when Godzilla destroys a titan called Cetus that is lured to the city by the scent of the original Godzilla's bones. The post-credits scene shows a lightning storm on a venus. Godzilla: Ancient Enemy An ancient enemy of Godzilla called King Ghidorah attempts to destroy Sollgell Island, and fatally injures King Kong after a futile attempt of his to kill Ghidorah. Ghidorah heads towards Tokyo, but is stopped by Godzilla halfway there. Godzilla is defeated, however, and sinks to the bottom of the pacific ocean. Godzilla lures Ghidorah to antarctica, and is defeated yet again. Godzilla pursues Ghidorah to San Francisco, where he manages to decapitate one of Ghidorah's heads. The dragon retreats, but lives to fight another day. In a post-credits scene, an albino Kong comes across the remains of his father. Another post-credits scene shows Humanity creating a cyborg. Godzilla: The Return Of Ghidorah Ghidorah returns to earth, destroying Rodan's nest in Mount Aso. Rodan's eggs are destroyed, and his mate incapacitated. Ghidorah returns to Godzilla. After a brief fight, Godzilla dives under the water, grabbing Ghidorah by the tails and dragging him under the ocean. Ghidorah plays dead, and escapes. Godzilla encounters Ghidorah again in Boston, where he is accompanied by Gigan. Suddenly, the Son Of Kong (from Godzilla: Ancient enemy's post-credits scene) grabs a sharp segment of a destroyed building. He stabs Gigan in the visor, blinding the cyborg. Ghidorah, enraged, makes an attempt at the ape's life. The ape then recognises Godzilla's wounds. These are the same wounds that were on his deceased father's corpse. The Son Of Kong goes into a frenzy, and manages to rip off a segment of Ghidorah's wing. Godzilla wins yet again, driving the three-headed monster off by grabbing hold of it with his jaw and severing its right head by using his atomic breath while still holding on. Ghidorah retreats yet again, and Godzilla roars in triumph. the film ends with the Son Of Kong bowing to Godzilla. The post-credits scene shows the Son Of Kong battling Ramarak. Godzilla: Wrath Of The King Ghidorah descends into Britain, destroying the London Bridge. He is ambushed from behind by Godzilla, but sends a swarm of smaller dragons similar to Ghidorah but with one head (called Dorats) after Godzilla. Godzilla tumbles into the ocean after a long battle, and doesn't re-surface. Ghidorah goes to Sollgell Island, and encounters Son Of Kong. Son Of Kong manages to kill all of Ghidorah's dorats, and plays dead to make sure ghidorah doesn't try to finish the job. After 30 days, Ghidorah battles Gorosaurus, Anguirus, King Caesar and Kamoebas in Guam, but ultimately defeats the four creatures. After a month, Godzilla returns. Ghidorah attempts to flee. But with the help of Rodan, Godzilla grips Ghidorah's last remaining neck while he retreats into the air and the three giants plummet into the sea. Afterwards, Godzilla's chest appears to be glowing. The beginning of the end has begun. The post-credits scene shows Godzilla on security footage. The camera breaks when the radiation becomes too much. Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla: Battle For Earth Strange crystals appear all over the earth, and a titan similar to Godzilla appears. Godzilla and the new Titan battle in Osaka, but Godzilla is defeated. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus set out to destroy all of the crystals in Osaka. They succeed, and battle Spacegodzilla in Los Angeles. SpaceGodzilla dies to several nuclear pulses after being trapped in Mothra's silk. Godzilla is still glowing in his chest. But now, his legs are affected as well. The post-credits scene shows where the oxygen destroyer was detonated (from the first movie) Godzilla: A New Era Destoroyah, a creature birthed from the Oxygen Destroyer, appears in Nigeria. It wrecks the landscape, turning it into a barren wasteland, much to its liking. The first time Godzilla and Destoroyah fight, Godzilla is grievously wounded but manages to destroy his opponent. Destoroyah returns in Tokyo after a few days, and then Godzilla attacks Destoroyah and a back and forth battle ensues that destroys much of Tokyo. Born from the weapon that first defeated Godzilla, Destoroyah shows an obvious advantage from the start, but Godzilla's runaway radioactivity has pushed the monster's power to unimaginable levels and he soon destroys him. Unwilling to die easily, Destoroyah's body decomposes into many smaller Destoroyi which attempt to swarm Godzilla from all sides, but the attack ends in futility when Godzilla uses his Nuclear pulse to incinerate the miniature Destroroyi. Godzilla's heart continues to fail, causing even more pain within the monster. Suddenly, Destoroyah returns in his final form for one last attack. The battle is short but fierce; enraged by the pain within him, Godzilla drives Destoroyah back to the brink of death as Tokyo is bathed in fire. As the battle reaches fever pitch, the ghastly creature attempts to flee, but just as Destoroyah lifts off, the military attacks and disables the creature's wings, causing Destoroyah to plummet back to Earth. the creature is Destroyed by Godzilla's infinite Heat ray, which Godzilla aims at the creature's weak point; Its chest. The military manages to freeze Godzilla with maser cannons. A few days later, a tsunami is reported in Guam. A monster surfaces, and turns out to be a new Godzilla. The new era has begun. Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla films Category:Films Category:Giant Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Science fiction Category:Tokusatsu Category:Joke Idea Category:Franchises